Second X
by CBHellion
Summary: In the aftermath of MDay, Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has had a vision predicting the deaths of the XMen and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.
1. Prologue

Second X

Prologue

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics._

Prologue

December 23, 11:13 pm

Abraham's Mental Institute

"Anna," Christina whispered. "Please... I'm not crazy."

Christina crossed her arms together. She hated the hospital gowns the doctors gave her. They didn't provided much to keep her warm. Especially with the back of the gown open. Luckily, her long black hair helped hide anything that might get shown.

Anna smiled, politely. "I'm sure you think that sweetie, but the doctors say otherwise. Hey, why don't I see if I can't get your parents to visit you this week. They doctors did say that you're well enough to start having guests!"

Anna was a night nurse. She knew she shouldn't be letting patients out of their rooms at night, but Christina didn't seem to be as disturbed as the rest of the patients. Besides, she hated working such late nights and talking to Christina helped the hospital seem a little less creepy.

Christina sighed. "My parents haven't attempted to visit in over a year Anna, you know that."

"I'm just trying to help, dear. I know you don't want to be here. I wish there was something I could do."

Christina fumbled with her wristband. This was the opening she was looking for. "If I could in some way prove to you I'm not crazy, would you help get me out of here?"

Anna's smile faded. "I don't like where this is going. Listen, I enjoy our little talks. You seem like you're all together. Really! But I'm not a doctor, I'm just a nurse. And the doctors say that you're not well enough to leave. I'm sorry. Christina, its bad enough I allow you to walk the halls at night when you're not supposed to. Do you want me to lose my job?"

"Of course I don't," Christina responded. "But if I don't get out of here, I'll die. I've seem some of the patients here. The ones who's been here for year's and were abandoned by their families. Their nothing but shells of what they were. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance to prove that I'm not crazy. At least let me do that. Then you can decide what to do."

Anna sighed, deeply. "OK. But I'm not making any promises to you."

Christina smiled. "Thank you for trusting me. At least, as much as you are now."

"Don't thank me yet," Anna laughed lightly. "You still have to prove you're not psycho."

"Alright," Christina said. "Give me your hands."

Anna held her hands, palms down, in front of her. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she said.

Christina took Anna's hands into hers and closed her eyes. "You're at home. Still in you're nurse uniform. There's a child. A boy. With curly brown hair. He's wearing superman pajamas! That's so cute." Christina smiled. "You bought them before he was born. You always wanted a boy. He's sad. He's telling you that he lost his toy. Some dinosaur. You tell him it's alright and you'll look for it tomorrow. And..." Christina opened her eyes and let go of Anna's hands. "Look under the chair by the Christmas tree," Christina said.

Anna stared at Christina, confused. "How did you know I had a son?"

"I already told you. Believe me." With that, Christina turned and walked down the hall to her room.

December 24, 4:25 am

The Miller Home

Anna set her keys on the kitchen table. She hated those late night shifts. Especially tonight. She couldn't get what Christina told her earlier. Maybe she told her about her son before. She and Christina had had many conversations since they met two months ago. She could have brought up her son then. So why did she doubt that she did? Anna sighed.

"Mommy?" Her son was standing in the kitchen doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Charles?" She was surprised he was up this early. "I'm sorry, did I wake you sweetie?" She picked him up. "All right Superman, lets fly back to bed. She opened the door to his bedroom and laid him on the sheets. "Here we go. Let's tuck you in."

"Mommy, where's my T-Rex? Daddy and I couldn't find him?"

"I don't know honey," Anna said, tucking the sheets under him. "Just go back to sleep and we'll look for him tomor..." Anna paused. "I'll be right back sweetie."

She walked into the living room. The room was lit by the lights she had on the Christmas tree. She knelt down at the chair nearest the tree and reached under it, pulling out her son's toy dinosaur. She looked at the toy with surprise, "I don't believe it." Then she remembered Christina's words. "Believe me."

December 24, 11:17 pm

Abraham's Mental Institute

Christina was laying in her bed when she heard the door to her room open. She looked over to see Anna standing in the doorway, holding a small bundle of clothes.

"Anna?" Christina was still a little groggy after the medication the doctors gave her earlier that night.

"Its me," Anna said softly. "Here, put these clothes on. We don't have much time. There's a new security guard on shift, but he'll only be alone while the other guard is eating in the lunch room."

As soon as Christina was dressed, Anna led her down the hall. At the security door, she swiped her badge and walked through. Christina followed.

"Time to go home already, ladies?" The guard asked, smiling.

Christina looked down, she was so groggy getting dressed that she didn't realize she was wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Not soon enough, if you ask me," Anna said. "Merry Christmas!"

The guard smiled, "Merry Christmas, ladies."

December 24 11:43 pm

The Miller Home

"Here's some money and the keys to my husband's van," Anna looked at Christina. "It's not much, but it will get you where you need. I want you to head to a New York. Westchester. A place called the Xavier Institute. You should have enough money to get there. Do you understand?"

Christina nodded. "Yes, thank you. You've done so much. I wish I could repay you somehow."

Anna gave Christina a hug. "I know now you're not crazy. Before I decided to free you, I went through your file at the hospital. You're not crazy, you're a mutant. Your father heads the local Friends of Humanity here. He must have realized what you were and sent you to the hospital. The drugs were meant to shut down the part of your brain controlling your mutation, but you resisted them somehow. I'm so sorry to tell you this."

Christina looked back at Anna, "I know you are. Just like I knew you were the one who would get me out. I saw it in your mind when we first met."

"Then you already know its not safe for you here. If you didn't see it in my mind already, nearly all the mutants across the world have lost their powers. Factions like the FOH are making their move to exterminate your kind. Head to Xavier's. It may be the only safe haven left." Anna's eyes teared.

Christina held Anna's hand closed her eyes and concentrated once more. "I know your husband is a mutant. And I know you haven't seen him since M-Day." Christina opened her eyes. "And I know he's still alive. Take your son and head to Chicago. He's gathering other survivors of M-Day. You're phone has been tapped, that's why he hasn't called."

"Thank you." Anna wiped the tears from her eyes.

Christina got into the van and drove way from the Miller home. She knew, from Anna's mind, that things for mutants were very bad. But she couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to get much worse. A blurry image she saw in Anna's mind. One in which the X-Men are killed, and a war begins.

End Prologue


	2. The Gathering

Second X

Chapter 1: The Gathering

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics._

Chapter 1: The Gathering

January 7, 9:28 pm

New York City

"Gotta move, gotta move!" Ryan usually isn't in a hurry. In fact, he considers his life to be very slow and uneventful. Tonight is an exception.

"Damn!" he thought. "My first date in 3 months and the guy turns out to be one of those Sentinel things!" Ryan hadn't had much luck with boyfriends in his life. His last boyfriend freaked out when Ryan used his powers against a group of gay-bashers. Ryan possessed the power to telepathically split his conscious and possess others. When he reached out with his mind to stop his attackers, Ryan learned an awful lesson. All people have a prejudice, no matter how much of a minority they are.

Ryan didn't spend much time with his date before he realized something was wrong. He decided to scan his dates surface thoughts to see if the date was worth any effort. Imagine his surprise when he realized there was nothing to read. From there, things got worse. His date transformed into a sentinel, along with 2 other men in the restaurant. The first thing Ryan noticed was that these were no normal Sentinels. He had seen pictures of Prime Sentinels before. These were leaner. More metallic. More feral. Sharp teeth and claws. Ryan knew these weren't just meant to kill mutants. They were meant to terrify them.

"Telepathy won't work well against these things," he thought. "There's too little of their brain left. Just wires and circuits. Only chance is to run. And hope their sensors don't find me." Ryan ducked down another alley. Unfortunately, into a dead end. "End of the road. Looks like I'll have to fight after all." Ryan picked up a pipe from the ground. "Let's hope there's enough left of their mind to at least slow them down."

* * *

"Clarity? Clarity, this is Circuit. Do you read?" Christina sighed. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to become a superhero. "Normal 23 year olds would be watching TV about now," she thought. It had been 2 weeks since Anna had broken her out of the mental hospital. Since then, she had picked up 3 other mutants on her way to the Xavier Institute. "I hear you Sarah. What's going on?"

"I told you, call me Circuit in the field," Sarah replied. When Christina picked up Sarah and her brother Alex, they only wanted to get to the safety of the Xavier Institute. Then Christina told them about her vision. The one where the X-Men had died. She also looked into Sarah and Alex's minds and saw that they might be able to help save the X-Men. Excited by the thought of adventure, Sarah convinced Christina and her brother to gather more mutants with them. It was Sarah who designated their code names. "My sensors are picking up the mutant, but that's not all," Sarah said with concern. "There's also three sentinels closing on his position. We're going in."

"Be careful," Clarity spoke into the headset Circuit had created. "From the image I took from your mind, these aren't you're average Sentinels. They are Hunter Class, far more dangerous than the Primes from Operation Zero Tolerance."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful," Alex responded to Clarity with confidence. He didn't much care for code names and costumes, but he had to admit that his sister surprised him with what she could do with her powers. Sarah had the power to control and manipulate technology. She was actually able to make their costumes using parts from a microwave and television. Some kind of molecular cohesion machine. Alex never understood the techno-babble his sister tried to explain to him. But he listened nonetheless. She was his baby sister after all.

"Let's move," Alex ordered. Alex's code name was Jinx. His powers allowed him to wreak havoc on the laws of gravity.

* * *

Ryan wasn't faring well against the three Hunter Sentinels. He had managed to slow them down by sending out a telepathic shock wave, but they adapted. As Ryan swung at one of the Sentinels, another jumped and landed behind him.

"Aaaaghh!" Ryan fell to the ground. He was so focused trying to hit the two Sentinels in front of him, he didn't notice the third behind him. That is, until the Hunter Sentinel sliced his back. He fell, face first onto the ground. "Damn robot slashed me good," he thought. "It hurts so much I can't get back up." Ryan looked up to see the three sentinels closing on him. "Never thought I would go out like this," he thought. Ryan closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable dismemberment.

BOOM

Ryan opened his eyes to see two of the Sentinels running away from him. The third was laying on the ground, on fire. He looked past them to see three people rushing to meet them. The first was a young Caucasian woman, probably around 17 from what Ryan could guess. Black boots, pants, shirt and open jacket, it reminded Ryan of a SWAT uniform. That is, with the exception of the silver X on her belt. From her gloved hands, blue electricity shot out toward one of the Sentinels. It stopped momentarily, then resumed its run toward the group of mutants.

"Guys?" she called to the other two. "Their encryption protocols are adaptive! I didn't have enough time to reprogram them yet! You have to buy me some time! Jinx, get them off balance! Explode, slag 'em!"

The one called Jinx, bore a resemblance to the first girl. The same brown hair, same SWAT style clothes, and same silver X. The only difference in their outfit was that Jinx wore a black trench coat instead of a jacket. Green energy arched, surrounding the remaining to sentinels, causing them and everything in the immediate vicinity of them to float and spin uncontrollably.

The second girl, who Ryan assumed to be explode, stepped forward after Jinx let loose the green energy. Her blond hair was cut short and wild, with red and orange streaks running through it. It almost looked as if there were flames in her hair. She wore a red, skin tight shirt, sleeveless and showing her midriff. Her belly button was pierced with a flame ring to match the red earrings she wore. Her pants were the same style as the other two, complete with the silver X, but had red and yellow flames running up the sides. Her hands raised toward the helpless Sentinels and exploded, sending a wave of fiery energy into them.

"Activating defensive measures," the Sentinels stated simultaneously. An energy shield surrounded the two Sentinels, stabilizing them and protecting them from Explodes attack. Their eyes glowed and fired at the three young mutants.

Circuit and Explode managed to dodge the explosion. However, Jinx was blown back from the attack. As he hit the ground, the green energy surrounding the Sentinels dissipated.

"Designate Explode, powers negated. Designate Jinx, neutralized. Proceed with termination," the two Sentinels echoed.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Circuit stated as she stood up. Electricity arched from her body to the Sentinels. "It took me a minute, but I found the exact voltage needed to bypass your safety protocols. You're nothing but a pile of scrap metal now. Initiate self destruct!"

The Sentinels halted their assault and began glowing at Circuit's command. "Initiating self destruct," they stated just before exploding.

Circuit rushed to her brother as Explode walked calmly over to Ryan and knelt beside him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm okay. What about him?" Ryan pointed to Jinx, who was still unconscious on the ground.

"He'll be alright. The blast didn't hit him, it just knocked him out. Don't worry about him," Explode reassured.

Ryan stood up slowly, the pain was searing,but he could handle it now. "Who are you people?" he asked.

"I can answer that," another woman said as she walked into the alley. "I am Clarity. We are Second X. And if you don't help us, this world is going to die."

End Chapter 1


	3. Introductions

Second X

Chapter 2: Introductions

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics._

Chapter 2: Introductions

January 8, 10:34 am

New York

Ryan looked across the table at his four companions. It felt strange for him to be having breakfast with people he had just met the night before. Especially since the night before, these strangers fought off a small group of Sentinels that were trying to kill him.

"So," Ryan started, "I'm going to assume you're all mutants as well?"

The girl with the blond hair was the first to respond. "Yeah, we are." she said. "I'm Nikki, but these guys call me Explode."

"So, I wasn't dreaming when I saw your hands explode last night?" Ryan asked.

Nikki laughed before answering. "No, you weren't dreaming. My power causes my body molecules to become extremely unstable and blow up. After that, I almost instantly reform whatever part of my body exploded. Its actually pretty painful, but you get used to it. Anyways, enough about me. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" She elbowed the young man next to her.

"Ow, alright!" He fidgeted before starting. "I'm Alex and this is my sister, Sarah." Alex gestured to the girl sitting next to him. "Anyways, I can basically control gravity. Can't really do much more than float stuff around, but it really plays tricks on your equilibrium when I keep changing how much gravity there is. That's why Sarah calls me Jinx."

Sarah was the next to introduce herself. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Circuit, but you can call me Sarah if you want. Anyways, I'm mainly a tech person. Kinda like Forge. Have you heard of him?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. What is he? Like an Avenger or something?"

Sarah's jaw dropped. "You don't know who Forge is?" she exclaimed with surprise. "He's only the coolest X-Man there ever was!"

"Don't worry," Nikki interrupted. "She's just excited because their mutant powers are the same. He's like her role model."

"Our powers are not the same," Sarah said. "They're just similar. I can understand technology, just like Forge. But I can also control it from a distance. Last night for instance. You remember when I fired electricity at those Sentinels?"

Ryan nodded.

"Well," Sarah continued, "that wasn't just normal electricity I shot at them. It does more than just physical damage. I can also send command routines with it. Once the electricity infiltrates a system, it overrides any of the normal commands the system usually would follow."

"Alright," Ryan acknowledged. "That explains that. Now what about you?" He gestured to the young woman who introduced herself as Clarity the night before. While the others were talking, she had been quietly eating her breakfast.

"You can call me Clarity," she said. "I'm a precog. I can tell the future. The whole reason you're here is because we need your help."

"Yeah," Ryan said, "you said something about the X-Men getting killed."

"Yes, I had a vision that the X-Men died. It was horrible. They were slaughtered. After that, all I could see was war, fire, and death. The four of us banded together to try to stop this from happening. You see Ryan, I don't just see what's going to happen. I see all possibilities. All realities. In the one reality closest to this, I saw you with us. We saved the X-Men and prevented the world from ending."

"That's why we tracked you down." Sarah put a small device on the table. It looked like a modified hand held game. "This is a device I designed. It tracks down mutants by scanning for bio-signatures unique only to the mutant populace. Luckily, you were the only mutant in that area, so tracking you was easy."

"Exactly what is your power," Alex asked. "I mean, you're obviously somewhat powerful or Clarity wouldn't have seen you in that vision of hers?"

"Well," Ryan responded, "I'm a telepath. But I can also fracture my mind and control others. So, I can literally be in two places at once."

"That sounds creepy." Alex wrinkled his face.

"My last boyfriend said the same thing," Ryan stated.

"You're gay! Cool! Nikki, now there's two of you in the group!" Sarah practically yelled out in excitement.

Nikki rolled her eyes and chucked slightly. "Yeah, I'm so excited," she said sarcastically. "Don't worry, these two are a little naïve when it comes to the world."

"Its no problem," Ryan laughed. "I'm used to it." He was so amused by Sarah's reaction that he couldn't stop laughing. And Alex's look of surprise made Ryan laugh even more. He calmed himself before speaking again. "Alright, I'll join you guys." Ryan leaned forward. "But we have to make one more stop before contacting the X-Men. Two contacts I met during Operation Zero Tolerance. They ran the Mutant Underground. They can help."

"Where do we find them?" Nikki asked.

"Chicago," Clarity stated, before Ryan could answer. "We'll find them in Chicago. Looks like we're making a trip back to my home state."

End Chapter 2


	4. First Blood

Second X

Chapter 3: First Blood

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics._

Chapter 3: First Blood

January 9, 10:22 pm

Chicago

Danielle Moonstar was once more than just a mutant. She was a hero. She had visited the gods. She could manipulate cosmic energy with a mere thought. She had literally fought death. She had faced off with some of the most powerful beings on the planet. But that was then. Before M-Day. Now, Danielle Moonstar was human; lost and unsure of her place in the world. Since the events of that crucial day, Danielle had started work as a counselor at a shelter for depowered mutants. "Funny," she thinks, "I'm trying to help people cope with losing their abilities and I haven't fully dealt with my own issues."

The shelter was home to 47 former mutants, including Danielle. Some looked human. Most, however, had retained their outlandish appearance when they lost their powers. All were looking for a home.

"Rebecca," Danielle said as she knelt by a cot, "How are you doing today?"

"As good as possible without legs. Hard to get around," she replied. Rebecca had lost her legs as a child in a car accident. When her mutant powers manifested, she found that she could create objects out of telekinetic energy. Using her powers, she created a set of legs to replace the one lost years before. As a result of M-Day, she once again relied on a wheel chair.

"I meant you," Danielle said.

Rebecca shifted her body upright. "When I received my powers, I was so happy. I had legs. I could fly. I could do anything I wanted. Now? I need help getting into my chair. I have to rely on others to do simple tasks again. What am I going to do now? My powers were my life. I used my powers to help build this place. What now? What can I do when I can't even walk?" Tears flowed from her eyes.

Danielle reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here," she said. "Rebecca, I don't know why this all happened the way it did. We all lost something. You will get through this. You just need to..."

CRASH!!!

The wall next to Danielle and Rebecca crumbled. Danielle managed to dogde out of the way before it fell on top of her. Rebecca, however, was not so lucky. She looked at the wall with tears as it fell toward her. As the life faded from her eyes, a smile formed on her face. She knew her torment was ending.

"Rebecca!" Danielle screamed in terror as she watched the wall crush the person she was just speaking to.

"Don't worry about her," a man said as he emerged through the hole in the wall. "You will be joining her soon."

Danielle could only watch in horror as eight metallic creatures followed the man into the shelter she called home. The man gave an order, and the creatures charged into the building to begin their slaughter.

"The day of reckoning has come," he said. "The end of mutants and all those linked to them is here."

Outside the shelter, screams filled the air.

End Chapter 3


	5. End of Innocence

Second X

Chapter 4: End of Innocence

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics._

Chapter 4: End of Innocence

January 9, 11:47 pm

Chicago

"We're too late." Circuits words echoed the disappointment she and her comrades felt. They had left the night before to meet one of Clarity's contacts. They arrived only to see the results of a slaughter.

"If only we had arrived earlier," Clarity said. "If only I had seen this. Why didn't I see this?" She crumbled to her knees. "Why didn't I see this?"

Ryan helped Clarity to her feet. "This isn't your fault Christine," he said. "You can't see everything. We can only hope that our actions prevent the same thing from happening to the X-Men."

Clarity wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right," she said. "We need to find Danielle. She was supposed to be here. Let's find her."

"No need, I found her." Explode had been searching the bodies for survivors. Among the dead was Danielle Moonstar. "They killed her."

"No," Clarity whispered. She knelt beside Danielle's body and whispered a prayer. "May the spirits guide you to your next life."

"What do we do now?" Jinx asked.

Clarity rose with anger in her eyes. "First, we bury the dead. Alex, Sarah, Nikki; you'll be helping me with that. Ryan, I want you to scan the area around this building. See if there are any survivors that may have made it out. Once we're done here, we find Forge. From there, we can make contact with the X-Men and find out who our attackers are."

"_Guys! I found someone! He's trapped underneath the rubble over there!" _Ryan yelled telepathically.

Jinx used his powers to lift the debris from the trapped young man it imprisoned.

"He's unconscious and he's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to a doctor," said Explode.

Ryan rushed to the young man's side. "That would be me. At least, I tapped into the mind of a doctor once, so the knowledge is mine." Ryan examined the man in front of him. "His ribs are broken and he's bleeding internally. Nikki, I'm going to need you to trust me now. We need to open him up to stop the bleeding, but I can't do it alone and we can't risk any mistakes. I'm going to fracture my mind and take over your body. Understood?"

Explode's eyes went wide. "You're going to invade my mind!" she shouted.

"No time to argue!" Ryan yelled. "We don't do this, he'll die! Now are you going to give me permission to do this, or do I have to force you?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" she replied. "But don't you dare look around while you're in my ..." Explode's eyes glowed pink as she stopped in mid sentence. She picked up a knife and began operating on the young man injured in front of her.

Ryan turned to the rest of his comrades. " You guys start on the burials. We'll be fine from here."

"Damn," Jinx said as he turned away from Ryan. "That's creepy. Remind me not to piss him off."

"He does what is necessary," said Clarity. "As must we."

Clarity, Jinx and Circuit looked at the bodies before them and took a deep breath before beginning their work. They worked through the night; taking the time to give a prayer to each victim. No police came to find out what had happened. No ambulance came to aid them. With each body buried, the team knew that a battle was before them. And that ultimately, they would fight that battle alone.

End Chapter 4


	6. At the Mansion

Second X

Chapter 5: At the Mansion

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics._

Chapter 5: Rebirth

January 16, 2:21 pm

Xavier Institute, Danger Room

"The safety protocols are off. Are you sure you want to do this?" Forge asked from the safety of the control room.

"Very," Clarity replied.

Forge pushed a button on the console in front of him and the Danger Room came to life. Just days earlier, Clarity came to him with a warning. She told him that the X-Men were all going to die and the world would descend into war. It wasn't a warning to be taken lightly. He had met Clarity two years ago during Operation: Zero Tolerance. She was such a gentle soul then. Timid. Little more than a frightened young girl, afraid of her own ability to see the future. "What must she have seen," he thought to himself, "to become this determined young woman that she is now?"

Clarity possessed the ability to see the future. She could see visions of events that wouldn't occur in years. That alone would make her a great asset. However, Clarity's abilities went one step further. She could see timelines and possibilities. She also could see the immediate future. Her perception split between the present and just seconds ahead. This was the ability she was trying to hone in the Danger Room.

The room blurred and became a deserted city. It looked as if a war had just occurred. Buildings collapsed. Fires still burning. Smoke filled the sky, blocking out the sun.

Clarity stood in the middle of the street and closed her eyes. "Concentrate now," she thought. "See with your mind."

As she stood, four Hunter Sentinels leapt from the shadows toward her. She easily avoided them as they slashed at her. One lunged at her, roaring as a lion would. Clarity dodged to the side and launched a counter attack, striking the back of it's neck with her fist. She turned in time to kick another Sentinel in its chest before it could grab her. It flew backwards, knocking the Sentinel behind it off balance.

"Amazing," said Forge. "The Sentinels haven't even managed to touch her and she doesn't even have her eyes open!"

Clarity flipped into the air as one of the Sentinels tried another lunge at her from behind. In midair, she grabbed onto its hair and forced it onto the ground, landing on its back. Reaching behind her, she pulled out the sword she had requested from Forge and plunged it into the Sentinel beneath her. Almost immediately after, she swung the sword behind her; incapacitating the Sentinel that meant to catch her off guard. Leaping to her left, she sliced open the chest of the third Sentinel. As it fell to the ground, the last began to fire at her. Clarity easily deflected all the bullets as she calmly waked toward it. With one swing, she cut off its head.

As the head of her opponent rolled at her feet, Clarity opened her eyes. She had been training since the day she had her first vision of the X-Men's demise. Now she felt ready. She was unsure of her vision when she first had it. Even as she gathered others to help her, she was skeptical. It wasn't until she saw the massacre in Chicago that she realized how much would be lost. Seeing Danielle, a woman who had helped to save her years earlier, murdered, had enraged her. The fight was personal now. Clarity was a woman seeking vengeance.

------------------------------

"And just how many people can you inhabit at one time?" Beast asked. He was intrigued at the young man sitting in front of him. Certainly, he had seen many telepaths before. He had also seen people who could possess the bodies of others. But he had never seen a telepath who could exist in more than one body at the same time.

"The most I've ever possessed at one time was eight people." Ryan replied. "Listen, do I have to wear this thing?" Beast had insisted on putting some sort of helmet on his head in order to gage his abilities. "It looks like I'm wearing a strainer with batteries on it."

Beast chuckled. "While this contraption may look primitive, I assure you that it is necessary. I must analyze the amount of psychic energy you produce when possessing another individual. Of course, the ethical dilemma of such proves to be most disturbing. Perhaps I could acquire a volunteer from ..." He stopped mid-sentence.

"Sorry, Mr. McCoy," Ryan said as he took the helmet off.

"But its easier if I just input the data for you," said Beast as he walked toward his computer and began typing. "You see, while I inhabit your body...," he stopped.

"I have access to your knowledge, so I know what you're looking for," Ryan finished. "Besides," he said as he left the room. "I don't like being experimented on. Especially when I can be doing something else."

Ryan knew he shouldn't take over other's minds without permission. It was unethical, as Beast would put it. He knew he would have some major apologies to make later. Since his powers manifested, Ryan was accustomed to using them liberally. Humiliating homophobes was a favorite past time for him. And he never thought twice about brushing the thoughts of others. This was something he knew was taboo here at the X-Mansion. "If I'm going to stay here," he thought, " I'm going to need to change the way I use my powers."

"Exactly what I was thinking," a voice said.

Ryan turned to see Emma Frost sitting in a chair by the window.

"I think we need to have a talk about what just happened in Hank's lab," she said. Dressed in white, she had a distinct look of elegance; and a definite presence of authority. "While I find you reminiscent of myself in my youth, I must warn you. Violating the minds of others in this house, will not be tolerated."

"You're one to talk," Ryan said defiantly. "Former White Queen of the Hellfire Club? Leader of the Hellions? You used your powers to gain all your wealth didn't you? Who are you to judge me?"

Emma rose from her chair and slowly stepped toward him. She leaned in toward him and whispered into his ear, "I'm the woman who could turn your mind into soup if you defy me." She walked past him and stopped at the door. "From here on, you learn responsibility. Power is earned. Don't disappoint me."

Ryan looked out the window. "Ryan my boy," he said to himself. "Welcome to your new home."

End Chapter 5


	7. The Fallen Angel

Second X

Chapter 6: The Fallen Angel

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

Previously: The members of Second X have made it to their destination. Now residing at the X-Mansion, they prepare themselves for the trials ahead. Slowly, details are unfolding as to how the X-Men may perish. In Chicago, Danille Moonstar (a former member of the X-Men) was killed along with 47 others. No one knows who is responsible for the murders, but all know that it is only a taste of what is to come.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics. All characters of Second X are of my creation. Please contact before using these characters._

Chapter 6: The Fallen Angel

January 16, 2:38 pm

Somewhere near the Canadian Border

Her name is Jubilation Lee. And before the Scarlet Witch used her powers to change the world, she was a mutant. Her life had been full of adventures. She helped to save the world before she learned to drive. She was just beginning to recognize her potential when M-Day occurred. In the blink of an eye, she and millions of others fell from grace. Depowered and demoralized, they scattered into the wind. Jubilee, like many others, attempted to move on and integrate themselves into human society. Unfortunately, for Jubilee, some had other intentions for her.

"You realize that when I get outta this, I'm going to hurt you…..badly." Jubilee said it as more of a statement than a threat. Hovered in the center of a stasis field, her hands bound by chains, she remained ever alert. Sentinels, both Prime and Hunter class, stood guard at the doors and at other cells. Several monitor stations recorded heartbeats, mental patterns and other biodata. A security monitor in the corner showed several Sentinels standing guard outside the facility; old models, they were giants compared to the soldiers at their feet. Jubilee knew her status. She was in trouble. Even with her powers, she was outgunned. Nevertheless, her eyes showed the defiance of someone who had years of experience under her command. She showed the defiance of an X-Man.

"Please my dear, no need to threaten me with acts of violence." His name is Bastion. Once before, under the authority of Operation Zero Tolerance, he had come close to exterminating the mutant species. Then, just as quickly as the operation had started, policies shifted and he was imprisoned. In a cold, dark cell he remained for years. Then M-Day occurred. Political leanings shifted once again. He was freed and given another mission. Find out what happened to the mutant populace of Earth. Determine if what happened is only a temporary effect. And deal with the mutant threat in the manner deemed most effective under such circumstances.

"Don't tell me you didn't miss our previous time together, creature." Bastion taunted. "As before, I believe you hold the information I am seeking." He leaned closer toward the stasis field. "Why have mutants lost their powers?"

"You already know I'll tell you nothing." Jubilee glared at her captor. She had learned from her last experience of being captured by Bastion. He used some type of technology to read her thoughts. This time, she was prepared. She knew what Bastion was looking for. It was something few remembered. The House of M. One mutant changed the world. A frightening concept. A secret that must be protected at all costs.

"How many of you creatures remain a threat? Is this some sort of trick? A prelude to attack?" Bastion looked at the monitors above Jubilee's cell. All remained blank. He looked again at his prisoner. "Your mental shields may have improved since we last met, my dear…," he said as he walked toward a cart near Jubilee's cell. He picked up a scalpel and observed its sharp edges. "But there are other means of getting the information I need."

He walked back to the cell and released the stasis field containing his captive. Jubilee fell to the ground, her shackles weighing her down. Bastion knelt down and brushed the cold metal of the blade across her cheek. "You will scream for mercy before this is over," he said.

Jubilee looked into his eyes, "Do your worst Bastion," she said. "But remember that before this is over, it will be you who will beg for mercy at my feet."

End Chapter 6


	8. The Briefing

Second X

Chapter 7: The Briefing

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

Previously: The members of Second X have made it to their destination. Now residing at the X-Mansion, they prepare themselves for the trials ahead. Meanwhile, Bastion has captured the former X-Man, Jubilee and has begun interrogating her for information about M-Day.

Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics. All characters of Second X are of my creation. Please contact before using these characters.

Chapter 7: The Briefing

January 16, 4:57 pm

"I am full of patience!" Emma screamed as a coffee mug flew from her hand and into the wall.

"I can see that," Scott said.

It had been two days since their new visitors had arrived; Clarity, Jinx, Explode, Circuit and Fracture. They had come warning of a threat, but still revealed very little about what it was. Everyone was on edge. Its not often that strangers come to tell you that you're going to die. Unless of course, you're a member of the X-Men.

"I just don't trust them," Emma stated as Scott wrapped is arms around her. "The one called Circuit has psi-shields even I can't get through. Fracture, I can read, but I can tell there's something his mind is blocking. Explode starts to loose control of her powers if I even attempt a surface scan. And Clarity…." Emma rubbed her head in obvious pain. "Well, I'm lucky my head doesn't feel worse. Her powers are always actively giving her visions of different futures. I couldn't make sense of anything in her head. Its no wonder the girl isn't crazy."

Scott kissed her head gently. "Forge seems to know the girl. If anything, we should trust his judgement. If he says they're the real deal, then we believe them. Besides, weren't you just telling that Ryan kid, Fracture, that he shouldn't be reading people's minds? Shouldn't you be setting the example for them?"

Emma pushed him away. "That's completely beside the point. They're in our home and we need to take proper precautions. And I said he shouldn't violate people's minds, which is not what I was doing. I was just reading their minds."

"Without their permission." Scott stated.

"Oh, who's side are you on?" Emma asked frustrated. She knew he was right. She was headmistress of the school and was to lead by example. "Let's just go to the briefing room and speak with our guests."

Scott smirked. He didn't expect Emma to apologize. It wasn't in her nature to admit mistakes too easily. Its part of why he loved her. She was stubborn and strong. After all she had been through, she was sure of who she was. He followed her to the briefing room, where the five members of the group calling themselves Second X were seated. On the other side of the table were members of the X-Men; Forge, Rogue, Colossus, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Beast, Cannonball, Mystique and Cable.

"Well," Emma started as she seated herself, "we've given you all two days to become acquainted here. Now its time to tell us what you know." She looked to Christina, the girl who called herself Clarity. Of all the group, she appeared to be the leader.

"It's not quite that simple," Christina started, "You see, I did have a vision of you X-Men dying. But the events surrounding it aren't as clear."

"Then how do you know your vision is accurate?" asked Cyclops.

Clarity breathed deep. Convincing the X-Men the threat was real without any real evidence was a large task. To any other, it would seem impossible. Any other would worry that they couldn't convince them. That is, any other who didn't already see how the conversation would turn out. "Destiny's diaries," she stated.

Mystique's eyes widened as the words slipped from Clarity's lips. "What do you know of Destiny's diaries?" she asked.

Clarity folded her hands in front of her. "I know that those diaries are of someone whose powers were similar to mine. Their accuracy is second to none. You all have faith in them. Some of you even set out to find them all, so you know their value. I know you have read them, Mystique. I know that she wrote of me in her diaries. The Seer, she called me. She chronicled us getting here. She also wrote of the threat we warn of."

Rogue looked at Mystique and gave a nod. Mystique stood up and laid out a book in front of her as she addressed the room. "This is one of Destiny's diaries. The girl is right, Destiny did foretell this event. It tells of five messengers who would come to the protectors of mutant kind after The Fall. There's a threat she speaks of as well. Something about a culling and the world changing."

"But the world already changed," said Cannonball. "And as for the culling, that has to be M-Day. So aren't these messengers delivering the message a little late?"

"Not necessarily," Rogue said. "The diaries say this all happens after The Fall. If The Fall is a reference to M-Day, then we're looking at a second world event."

"Nate," Cyclops said, "do you recall anything from the history in your future about this?"

"No," Cable replied. "But the timeline has shifted from the future I'm from. In my time, M-Day should never have happened. Everything from that point on is a new timeline which I can't predict."

"But it is a timeline that Destiny and Clarity were able to see," Explode said. "If two powerful precogs were able to see this, isn't it worth taking seriously? I mean, sure we don't have all the information yet, but at least we have something to go on."

"She's not wrong," said Mystique. "We would be fools to ignore this. I think its worth looking into." She looked to Emma for a response.

"I agree," Emma stated. "Destiny's diaries alone are a force not to be taken lightly. However, we are at a severe disadvantage. Even as we speak, we have many mutants, powered and empowered coming here seeking refuge. We're already nearing maximum capacity and we're using the old Morelock tunnels as well. The government has stationed Sentinels to keep us under lock and key. We can barely move without their knowing. Also, the world does not know what really happened on M-Day. If that information leaks, there's no telling what the repercussions may be. This is no time to launch an offensive of any kind."

"That is why we came," Clarity stated. "In my vision, the X-Men were caught off guard. The only timelines I saw were you survived were ones in which the five of us intervened.  
We each play some part in your survival. Mine was the warning, the others I'm not sure of, but I know they make the difference."

"Listen," Circuit said. "I know we're just kids to you. And we don't have all the experience you do, but you have to let us try. We can help if you let us."

Emma looked at Scott. Even without her telepathy, she knew what he was thinking. "All right. We'll trust you. But I don't want you looking for this trouble. You are to let us deal with this first. I don't want you to put yourselves at risk if its not needed."

Suddenly, Clarity shot up from her chair. Her eyes crackled with psionic energy as a vision punctured her senses. "No! Not yet! We're not ready yet!" she screamed.

Beast immediately jumped over the table and caught Clarity as she fainted. "What in the world was that?" he asked.

"Oh my god, Scott!" Emma yelled. "Its already started! The mansion is under attack! By the Sentinels!"

End Chapter 7


	9. Assault

Second X

Chapter 8: Assault

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

Previously: During a briefing with the X-Men, Clarity revealed ties between her visions and those of Destiny. Before they could complete the briefing, Clarity and Emma sensed an attack on the Institute. The Sentinels had arrived

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics. All characters of Second X are of my creation. Please contact before using these characters._

Chapter 8: Assault

January 16, 5:17 pm

Bastion's Warship, Above the Xavier Institute

Bastion smiled as he stood on the bridge of his warship. It hovered Over the Xavier Institute, casting a shadow on the entire grounds. His monitors showed the legions of Sentinels descending upon the grounds. His Hunter Sentinels tore through the helpless mutants like a pack of ravenous wolves. The Prime Sentinels launched an air assault on any who attempted escape. And then there were his favorite. The original Sentinels, which formed a wall around the grounds. They crushed all in their path as they marched toward the Institutes buildings. He would see these mutants dead or defeated this day.

"Bastion, the prisoner, Jubilee, is here at your request," one of his servants said.

They threw her at his feet. Her body covered with fresh bruises and cuts, she looked as if she had been in a major car accident. Jubilee pushed past the pain of her broken ribs and stood to face the man she despised.

Bastion smiled. Jubilee had obviously grown much since their last encounter. He had been torturing her barely twenty minutes earlier and she still remained defiant. "I wanted you to see what you made me do," he told her. "Since you failed to hand over what you know, I am forced to destroy those you hold dear." He gestured to the monitors.

Jubilee stepped toward the monitors. Her heart sank for a brief moment as she saw the massacre happening below. For a moment, she allowed herself to mourn. But only for a moment. She turned to face Bastion once more. "You've made a mistake here Bastion," she said. The fire of hate burned in her eyes. "You've declared war on mutants. And a war is what you will get."

At first, Bastion did not understand why she was smiling. Surely, she understood how close mutant kind was to its end. Then, he glimpsed one of the monitors over her shoulder. He had expected the X-Men to defend the powerless and the helpless mutants. He had not expected others to be there to help. Five mutants fought alongside the X-Men against his Sentinel hordes. A small contingent to be sure, but just enough to turn the tide against him.

"Creature!" Bastion yelled as he backhanded Jubilee out of his way. "You think this is enough to stop me?" He pushed a button on the console in front of him. The hangar bay on his ship opened.

Jubilee looked up from the ground to the monitors above. "It can't be," she whispered as she saw what emerged.

"Sentinels aren't the only things I command," he said. "I believe you are familiar with these creatures. They look a little different combined with my Sentinel technology," Bastion smiled once again as he spoke. "But I still prefer their given name…….the Phalanx!"

End Chapter 8


	10. Assault Part 2

Second X

Chapter 9: Assault Part 2

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

Previously: Bastion has leashed his Sentinel hordes against the Xavier Institute. For a brief moment, it looked as if the X-Men and Second X would be victorious. Then, he revealed a secret. Somehow, Bastion had gained access to Phalanx technology. Combined with his own Sentinel technology, it is now uncertain what will happen to the X-men.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics. All characters of Second X are of my creation. Please contact before using these characters._

Chapter 9: Assault Part 2

January 16, 5:23 pm

Xavier Institute

"X-Men regroup!" Scott commanded, as his optic blast made quick work of a Hunter Sentinel lunging toward him. "Shadowcat! Mystique! Guide the refugees through the Morelock tunnels! The rest of us will hold the line against the Sentinel forces! Move!"

"What about us?" yelled Clarity. The sound of explosions across the estate made it difficult to hear anything. "We're here for a reason! You need to let us help!"

Cyclops didn't hesitate in his answer. "You fight with us! Now, X-Men attack!"

Clarity could feel the pride of her teammates as they rushed toward the approaching wave of machines. Only she felt doubt in her heart. The attack was too soon. Her team, for all their valor, were still novices. Her vision, just before the battle began, was chaotic as always. She wasn't sure how the battle would end, but she knew one thing. Second X would fail to save the life of one X-Man this day.

"Christina!" Jinx yelled to Clarity. "Get your head in the game!" He gestured toward her as he let his power loose. A Prime Sentinel had let loose a barrage of plasma discharges in her direction. Jinx used his ability to repel the discharges away from his teammate. At the same time, creating a gravity well around the Sentinel. The Sentinel let loose a robotic scream as it was destroyed by its own attack.

"Thanks!" Clarity yelled over the noise. "Second X!" Clarity spoke into her communications headset, "Stay near as many of the X-Men as possible! One of them is in danger! I don't know which!"

"Understood." All replied.

Each split off with their respective groups. Jinx followed Rogue and Cannonball against their attack on the giant Sentinels. Explode and Clarity ran with Wolverine, Forge, Colossus and Cable against the main Sentinel offense. Fracture and Circuit joined Beast, Emma and Cyclops to protect the refugees as they fled to the tunnels.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You may be too big for me to move very far," Jinx said as he flew between two of the giants. Both fired missiles at him as he passed. "But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Creating another gravity field around the missiles, he guided them toward the warship's hangar bay. The explosion collapsed the bay, making it impossible for the ship to send more reinforcements.

"Good job, sugah," said Rogue as she pummeled a Sentinel to the ground. "That'll buy us some time to clean up here." She grabbed the Sentinel's head and ripped it from its shoulders. "Catch!" she yelled as she threw it at the next robot approaching.

"You really have too much fun fighting girl!" Cannonball exclaimed as he punched a hole through his opponent."

"Y'know me," Rogue replied as she evaded a missile attack. "Ah'm just a brawler at heart! Now c'mon, there are some other Sentinels making their way to Cyclops's group!"

"You lead, we'll follow," said Cannonball.

The three flew off back to the mansion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

On the main assault, Wolverine and his team were having a bit more difficulty with their opponents. The Hunter class Sentinels were not much of a problem. Their design was mainly for stealth and tracking. Although still deadly, they were still no match for Wolverines adamantium rage.

The Prime class Sentinels were a little more difficult. More adaptive, the team had to constantly change their attack patterns. Explode allowed them near her before exploding herself, overloading their senses. Colossus and Forge attacked while they were vulnerable.

The real threat were the new Phalanx class. Clarity could do little but evade them. Every counter attack made, they adapted. Her swords did little to no damage. Cable encountered the same problem. His guns would damage the Phalanx, but they healed almost instantly. His telekinesis pushed them back, but not long enough before they adapted once again.

Against the Hunter and Prime Sentinels, the team stood a chance. Combined with the firepower and technology of the Phalanx, Wolverine's team was slowly being pushed back.

"We need to buy more time!" Cable yelled to the team. "Wolverine, Colossus, Clarity! Pull back behind me and Forge! Explode, when I push them back, I want you to give them everything you've got!" He concentrated and let loose a massive telekinetic wave. The Sentinels launched backward as he fell to his knees. "Now!" he yelled.

Explode flung herself into the midst of the Sentinel horde. "Trust me when I say this will hurt me more than it will hurt you," she said. As they lunged toward her, she exploded.

The fire engulfed the entire front offensive. If not for Cable using his telekinesis as a shield, his team would have been killed by the massive explosion. As the dust cleared, Explode stepped through the cloud.

"That hurt," she said as she collapsed into Colossus's arms. "We have to go," she said weakly. "That blast destroyed most of them, but the Phalanx bots are reforming. I don't think I can do another."

"Don't worry, you won't have to," Cable said to her. "You did good, now fall back to the tunnels! The others are in trouble."

As they ran toward the tunnels, Bastion's figure revealed itself through the dust. Behind him, a much larger figure appeared. "They are doing well thus far," he said.

"So it would seem," Bastion replied. "They think the Morelock tunnels will provide them with escape."

"I assume the trap has been set?" the man asked.

Bastion smiled. "Even the precog will never see what's coming."

Around the man, the pieces of the Phalanx squirmed toward him, absorbing into his body as they made contact. His voice thundered, "Then let us harvest the crop!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the warship, a young mutant girl was regaining consciousness. She looked around the room, her eyes weak and her vision blurred. "Where? Where am I?" she asked herself. She could hear the sounds of explosions nearby. As she sat up, she realized she was on a medical bed. Tubes were connected to patches of organic technology on her body.

"No!" she screamed as she ripped the tubes from her. She held her head as her memory flooded back into her mind. A ship. A man made of machines. Another man screaming her name.

She scanned the room. "Empty," she thought. "What's that in the corner? Security monitor?" She stood and walked toward it. Images showed of a battle happening. Mutants fighting machines. Most were Sentinel. The others, she recognized instantly. "Phalanx," she said.

She walked toward the door and pushed against it. "Locked," she thought. As she stepped back, she raised her hands toward the door. Her hands glowed with purple energy as her powers activated.

As soon as she did so, the security intercom activated an alarm. "Warning!" it stated, "Mutagenic energies detected on deck 12! Spatial shearing in progress! Security needed on deck 12!"

"You have no idea how much you're going to need it," the young girl said. As she stepped through the door, she saw two Phalanx Sentinels marching toward her. "I don't know how I got back here or what's been done to me, but I made a promise to stop you monsters," she spoke as she raised her hands once more. "Here and now--and forever!"

The security intercom activated. "Warning! Spatial shearing in progress!"

End Chapter 9


	11. Shadows of the Future

Second X

Chapter 10: Shadows of the Future

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

Previously: Having been overwhelmed by Bastion's forces, the X-Men and Second X are forced to retreat to the Morelock tunnels. Meanwhile, a new player has emerged on Bastion's warship.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics. All characters of Second X are of my creation. Please contact before using these characters._

Chapter 10: Shadows of the Future

January 16, 5:49 pm

Xavier Institute

"Back off!" Circuit yelled as she sent an electric pulse through her Sentinel opponent. Sarah was by far the youngest member of Second X. Only 15, she was relatively new to her powers. She could control machines and generate great amounts of electricity. Her powers would usually prove useful in this battle with the Sentinels, but there was something preventing her from taking control of them. "I don't understand!" she yelled over the thundering noise. "I should have cracked their encryption codes by now! I can't stop them!"

"Keep trying!" Cyclops yelled in reply. "We haven't gotten all the refugees into the tunnels! We need more…Aagh!" he screamed in pain as the ground exploded next to him.

"Subject neutralized," a Prime Sentinel stated as it landed next to the unconscious Cyclops. "Subject is high ranking mutant authority. Procedure: Detain for further interrogation."

"Scott!" Emma screamed. "Don't you dare touch him!" She sent out a psychic blast, which the Prime deflected easily. Changing to her diamond form, Emma leaped on top of the machine. In her rage and desire to protect the man she loved, she remained unaware of the Phalanx Sentinel descending over her.

"Emma!" Circuit screamed. She watched as the Phalanx encased Emma in a cocoon of techno-organic mess. "Get off of them!" she yelled, trying desperately to damage the Phalanx with her electricity. There was little she could do, but watch as the Sentinel lifted its hostages to the warship above. "We're failing," she whispered.

"Careful!" Beast yelled. He grabbed Circuit from behind just before a missile landed where she stood. "We can't help them now! We have get to the tunnels!"

"The others!" she cried. "What about the others!" Circuit was beginning to panic. Explosions rocked the ground all around her. Screams of mutants filled the air as they were captured or killed trying to flee. In the chaos, she could think of only one thing. "What about my brother?" she asked.

"He's on his way," Fracture said telepathically. While the others tried to provide cover, he was using his powers to guide those he could to safety. "We just have to hold out a little longer." Ryan said it as if he was sure they would be alright, but he had his doubts. He saw as Cyclops and Emma were captured. He knew there wasn't anything he could do to help. He wondered if they could fend off the Sentinels. "Telepathy doesn't work on machines," he thought. "I can't fight them….can I?"

As Fracture thought, another wave of Sentinels descended on his friends. "No!" he yelled as he snapped back to reality. In pure instinct, he fractured his mind into his friends and the refugees surrounding him. All at once, they raised their hands toward the onslaught and sent the Sentinels flying with a massive wave of energy.

"What was that?" a voice said behind him.

Ryan turned to see Cable; the rest of the two teams close behind him.

Ryan's body glowed with psionic energy. He had never felt such power before. Concentrating, he reclaimed the fractured pieces of his mind. As he withdrew from those he possessed, the energy surrounding him dissipated. The power he felt faded along with it. "I don't know," he replied.

Cable looked with concern. While the boy was fractured, he could feel the power flowing around him. He had felt that kind of power before. The kind so great that every telepath on earth feels its presence. He would need to keep an eye on this boy. "We have to go," he said. "The Sentinels are too great in number for us to fight much longer. Into the tunnels everyone! Explode, make sure they can't follow."

Both teams disappeared in the dark of the Morelock tunnels. As the last one faded, a massive explosion sealed the tunnel behind them.

"An interesting development," Bastion said. As always, he had been watching from afar. The mutant called Fracture nearly broke his sensors with his assault.

"That boy is an uncontrollable factor," said the man next to him.

Bastion observed as the Phalanx pieces on the ground once again began slithering toward his companion. Each one absorbing into his body like liquid. "We will contain him," Bastion said.

"You will," said the man. "We cannot afford any more ….." he stopped as explosions shook the air. Both he and Bastion looked up at their warship. It began to shift and warp. "What's this?" he asked. His body transformed and grew. The Phalanx technology became apparent as all semblance of the man he was disappeared. He checked his sensors. "Spatial shearing? That can't be….unless……..," he stopped.

The man's eyes grew wide as he witnessed a portal form in front of him. Out of the vortex, stepped a young woman. Diamond markings adorned her purple skin along her forehead. Close behind her were the former captives; Jubilee, Cyclops and Emma.

"Clarice," the man stated. The hatred in his voice was apparent.

"Harvest," Clarice said with equal hatred.

Both let loose a battle cry as they lunged at one another; their hatred of each other intense and pure.

------------------------------------------

Deep in the Morelock tunnels, the walls shook.

"What in the world is that?" Clarity asked.

"Its probably nothing," said Circuit. As they walked through the tunnels, no one noticed bits of objects slithering across her body. In the dark, no one noticed the faint yellow glow in her eyes.

End Chapter 10


	12. Betrayal

Second X

Chapter 11: Betrayal

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics. All characters of Second X are of my creation. Please contact before using these characters._

Chapter 11: Betrayal

January 16, 6:26 pm

Xavier Institute

Jubilee gasped as she stepped through the vortex Clarice had made for them. The mansion lay in shambles. Bodies of the dead were scattered across the rubble. Through the smoke and fire, Jubilee could see Clarice. Her posture reflected the battle-hardened woman she had become. So different from the frightened young girl who sacrificed herself to save the world all those years before. "Clarice," she called, "we have to get out of here!"

Clarice did not respond. Her bloodlust for Harvest blocked out her senses. Years ago, she used her powers to stop him. The spatial shearing tore the both of them apart, separating their body across the folds of time and space. Both cried in excruciating pain before the world went black.

When they finally awoke, they found themselves on another world. They were taken in by the inhabitants and nursed back to health. The poor souls of the planet were caught unaware as Harvest engulfed them into his technological hell. He absorbed all those around him, forcing them to become his servants. As his numbers grew, he amassed a fleet of ships to assimilate the planets nearby. Within one year, the entire solar system was under his control.

Clarice had tried to warn the people of the threat Harvest posed, but they would not listen. They were a simple people. In ten thousand years, their species had not known war or suffering. When Harvest began his slaughter, Clarice did what she could to hold back the onslaught. Overwhelmed, she was forced to retreat; taking what few survivors she could with her. Scattered across worlds, the people looked to her for leadership. Their species had no super powered individuals. Clarice was the only one who had fought Harvest's Phalanx and lived. On one of the outlying planets, she gathered thousands to her side.

For years, they managed to stave of the Phalanx. Then, just a few months ago, Harvest led the full force of his fleet against the resistance planet. Most of the settlements were destroyed instantly as he bombarded them from space. The last thing Clarice recalled ,before waking up on Bastion's ship, was using her powers as a shield to protect the settlement she was in. A wave of white light engulfed the planet and she felt the fabric of reality change.

Clarice did not know how she made it back to Earth. In truth, she did not care. She was given responsibility of protecting an entire people. By now, she imagined they were all dead or a part of the Phalanx. She failed in her mission. Seeing Harvest here, alive and well, infuriated her. It was too late to save the people she had come to call her own. However, the least she could do was exact vengeance on their conqueror.

"Die, bastard!" Clarice screamed as the began tearing Harvest apart with her powers.

Harvest screamed. It had been some time since he had felt Clarice's rage. But as before, he adapted to her power. "Stupid girl, you cannot stop me. You've been asleep for some time now. While I have been working," he gestured around her. Sentinels of all kinds circled around them.

"Clarice, we need to go! Now!" Jubilee screamed again.

Clarice looked at Jubilee. Then at the unconscious bodies of Emma and a man she did not know. She then looked back at Harvest. "This isn't over between us," she spoke as teleportation energies swirled around her and her companions.

Harvest watched as his prisoners disappeared in a pool of light. "Correct," he said, "It's just the beginning."

---------------------------------------------------

January 16, 7:38 pm

Deep in the Morelock tunnels.

"Shouldn't we have seen them by now?" Jinx asked. They had been walking through the tunnels for over an hour. They were supposed to catch up with Shadowcat and Mystique, but saw no sign of them or the refugees.

"Maybe they went another way," said Cannonball.

"No," Cable replied to the group. "Jinx is right, we're down the right trail. We should have seen them by now."

"Ah don't like this, Nate," Rogue said. "Something isn't right here."

The group came to a junction and stopped. There, in front of them, were the refugees they were looking for. Their bodies, torn and bloodied, floating in the crimson water.

"Oh my god," Forge whispered.

"Katya!" Colossus screamed as he jumped into the water. "Nyet! Katya! Where are you!" Tears welled in his steel eyes as he desperately looked through the bodies for the woman he loved.

"She isn't here," a robotic voice said from behind the group. Everyone turned, shocked by what they were seeing.

"Sarah?" Jinx exclaimed in astonishment. His eyes widened as he watched his sister grow into a Phalanx Sentinel. Her eyes glowed yellow and her bodied became covered with metallic armor that seemed to seep from her skin.

"Sarah isn't here anymore mutant," the girl once known as Circuit stated. "We are Phalanx now!" As she finished her sentence, the walls around the mutants began to shift.

"Phalanx! It's a trap!" Beast yelled as the creatures bled from the walls.

The Phalanx swarmed upon the mutants like locusts. The tunnel shook as the battle ensued.

"Sarah! What have they done to you?" Jinx yelled out as he threw the Phalanx from his path.

The Circuit-Phalanx smiled as it arched over Jinx, casting its shadow upon him. "Foolish boy," it said. "I have always been Phalanx. You're pitiful sister was replace some time ago. I merely served to watch you until the time was right."

"But you were my sister! Down to every movement and mannerism. Even her powers! That can't be faked!" Jinx said.

"Your sister's memories were downloaded into me the moment we took her. And as for her powers," the Circuit-Phalanx formed a knife and cut into its arm. Blood fell freely to the ground. "We Phalanx Sentinels are organic technology. It was a simple matter to mimic the child's DNA It was only until the proper moment that my Phalanx programming was activated. Look now," it gestured to the mutants battling behind him. "See what you have done. They fight bravely, don't they? Even knowing that they will be overwhelmed, they struggle. Like worms on a hook."

"Don't listen to it," Beast interrupted as he slammed into the Circuit-Phalanx. "It isn't your sister! We have to… Ackkk!" he stopped.

Jinx looked in horror as the sharp blade of the Circuit-Phalanx jutted out from Beast's chest. "Stupid mutant," it said. "You should have let me die when that missile came down. Now, you will die at the hand of the one you tried to save."

"No!" Jinx yelled as he watched Beast torn in half, his blood splashed against the walls.  
"How could you!" he screamed as he slammed the Circuit-Phalanx with his powers. "My sister was kind and full of love! And you defile her image by impersonating her!" The machine cried out in pain as Jinx increased the pressure of gravity around it. "You'll pay for all your victims! I only wish I could make this hurt more!" Jinx focused on the Phalanx. His powers wrapped around every molecule. As he clenched his fist, every tiny piece of the machine exploded as the molecules in its body pushed away from each other.

"Jinx!" Fracture exclaimed as he rushed to his friend's side. "I'm sorry about your sister, but we have to go!" He looked around. The Phalanx were still forming in every corner of the tunnel. Within minutes, they would be overwhelmed.

"They killed my sister," Jinx whispered. Shock had taken him over.

"I may not be able to help your sister," Fracture said as he reached out with his mind. "But I might be able to help her brother." He fractured his mind and took over Jinx's body.

"I can make sure you survive," Jinx-Fracture said. "I can make sure we all survive."

Ryan reached out with his mind and fractured himself into all the X-Men and Second X. All concentrated and reality began to shift. The Phalanx around them were torn to pieces as they were ripped from existence. As Ryan pulled the fractured pieces of his mind together, the tunnels echoed with silence.

"What happened?" Cannonball asked, shaking his head.

Fracture floated in the air. Unlike before, the power he had felt did not leave his body when he reformed his mind. His body glowed with psionic energy. "We won," he said.

Cable looked at the boy with worry. "Maybe," he said. "But we should get moving. Beast is dead. We still don't know what happened to Shadowcat or Mystique. And Cyclops and Emma are captured. We need to place to regroup. Let's move."

As they moved on, everyone was weighed down with thought. They had suffered major losses this day. Two were missing. Most of the refugees and two of their own were confirmed dead. And two more were last seen captured by enemy forces. The event's Clarity and Destiny had seen were unfolding before their eyes. Unless they could find a way to stop it, they knew the casualties they suffered today would only be the beginning.

End Chapter 11


	13. Damage Report

Second X

Chapter 12: Damage Report

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics. All characters of Second X are of my creation. Please contact before using these characters._

Chapter 12: Damage Report

January 17, 4:26 pm

Morelock Sanctuary

In the center of a dark room, Christina meditates. Known as Clarity, her mutant gift allows her to see the future. Almost a month ago, she saw a future where the X-Men were killed by an unknown threat. Without their influence, what was left of mutant kind waged a war against the humans who overran the planet. In an attempt to prevent their deaths, Christina gathered four other mutants who she thought would be able to help stop the carnage before it began. Calling themselves, Second X, their mission was to save the X-Men and stop the war. After the events of the night prior, it has become apparent that their mission has a good chance of failing.

Christina meditated. She desperately attempted to force more visions of the future. Something that may help stop the coming war. However, even precogs can't see everything. Lost in her thoughts, Christina was unaware that others had entered the room behind her. Green energy wrapped around her, disturbing her meditation. Instantly, she was thrown against the wall. The green energy pressed against her, preventing her from moving.

"We need to talk! Now!" Jinx yelled as he held Clarity in place. "My sister turned out to be one of those things! I was forced to kill her! Why didn't you warn us! Why didn't you know!" Tears streamed from his eyes as he yelled.

"Alex, let her go," Explode said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You know that her powers don't work that way."

"Nikki's right," Fracture said. "Why don't we let her explain."

Jinx waited a moment before letting his grasp loose. "All right," he said. "We talk."

The four mutants gathered together. All stood in awkward silence for several minutes. Finally, Clarity spoke.

"I'm sorry about Sarah," she said. "I don't know why I didn't see what they had done to her."

"I know," Jinx replied. "If anyone is to blame here, it's me. I'm her brother. I knew her better than anyone. I should have been able to tell she had changed into one of those things."

Fracture put his hand on Jinx's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You heard what it said, they base themselves off their victims' minds. No one knew what she was, not even her." He paused a moment before speaking again. "In fact, it might not have even been Sarah."

The group looked at him, puzzled by what he meant. "Think about it," Ryan said. "They base themselves off of their victims' minds. It didn't say that Sarah was dead. Just that it had it was programmed from her. What if they don't kill their victims, but keep them alive? Like a template. That means Sarah might still be alive!"

"Christina," Jinx asked, "is it possible?"

Clarity closed her eyes. "Its hard to tell. The timeline has become so chaotic. The past and present are hard to distinguish. I do see Sarah, but I can't tell if its really her or another Sentinel. Its as if time doesn't know which direction its going." Clarity opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. There's no way to know for sure."

Jinx lowered his head. "Then we assume she's dead."

"Alex, don't think that. We don't know for sure if…"she stopped as Jinx held his hand up.

"Please," he said. "I don't want to hope she's alive and find out she's dead again. I couldn't take it. Unless we find out for sure, we assume they killed her." He stopped again and took a deep breath. He raised his head and looked at his teammates. "I don't know when they got to her, but I believe Sarah was with us when we started this mission. It was her up until the Phalanx in her was activated. She knew we had to save what we could of the future. She was the one who convinced me to join this little group. We can't let her down. We can't stop now. Not until the mission is finished."

Clarity nodded her head in agreement. "You're right. We still have a mission." She looked to Fracture and Explode as she spoke. "Where do we stand?"

Fracture spoke first. "The Sentinels have stopped their attacks since the Morelocks took us in. Marrow came back with her scouting party about an hour ago. They retrieved what was left of the refugees' bodies. Marrow thinks that not all the refugees were killed, like we thought. Her trackers said it appeared that most of the mutants who were still powered were missing."

"So, they killed only the de-powered mutants. What about Shadowcat and Mystique?" Clarity asked.

"They were among the missing," Explode responded.

"What else?" Clarity asked.

"Cable has been using his contacts to keep in touch with the situation above ground." Jinx said. "The word is out about Xavier's. Every mutant left is fleeing to Genosha for sanctuary."

Explode nodded her head, "Its bad. Genosha was hit hardest by M-Day, but Magneto still has a lot of technology at his disposal. Even with most of his population without powers, his armies still pose a significant threat. Right now, Rogue is on her way there to act as liason for the X-Men."

"The X-Men themselves aren't taking Beast's death well," Fracture said. "They don't blame us for his death, but they don't trust us very much right now. Forge is scanning everyone for traces of Phalanx tech to make sure no more of us are sleepers. I've also been running continuous psi scans of the area to find Cyclops and Emma. So far, no luck."

"What happened to you in the tunnels?" Jinx asked. "I thought you were just a high ranking telepath. Where did those other powers come from?"

"To be honest," Fracture replied. "I don't know. I feel more powerful. Right now, I can include telekinesis to my abilities. But the more people I fracture into now, the more power I feel."

"Are you going to be able to keep it in check?" Explode asked.

"Don't worry," Fracture said. "I'm not going to go Dark Phoenix on anyone. I'll be able to control this."

"Good," Clarity said. "We're going to need you. Right now, we focus on finding the missing X-Men and the missing refugees. Any thoughts on where to begin?"

Fracture spoke first. "I keep on getting blips on Emma when I run my scans. They're faint and they disappear often, but I may be able to track it."

"Do it," Clarity said. "This situation is bad people. I don't know if we can stop it, but this is what we got together for. Let's save the X-Men."

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

New York

In the top of a cloaked building, Emma stirs. She had been unconscious for some time. She looked around the room. It was large, with high ceilings and windows that overlooked the city.

"Emma! You're awake!" Jubilee exclaimed. She had been watching over her former teacher the entire night.

"Jubilee, where are we?" Emma asked as she rose from the bed. As she stood, she remembered the events of the night before. "Oh my god! Scott! Where's Scott?" she asked.

"Emma, calm down," Jubilee said. "He's okay. He's still unconscious, but the doctors say he'll be alright."

"Where are we?" Jubilee asked again.

"The Hellfire Club," someone stated from the corner of the room.

Emma gasped as she realized who it was. "Clarice?" She asked. "How did you…"

"It's a long story," Clarice stated. "The important thing is I was able to free you from the Phalanx."

"Its okay," Jubilee assured. "She got us out of Bastion and Harvest's ship. The only safe place I knew of was your old Hellfire society."

Emma sneered as Jubilee uttered the name. "The Hellfire Club is far from a safe place."

Jubilee looked away for a moment before she spoke. "Actually. The Hellfire Club is a wreak right now. All the high ranking kings and queens have been de-powered. A lot of them committed suicide. That's why they're treating us so well. According to them, you're next in line to lead Hellfire. All of their resources and wealth have been given to you."

Emma looked at Jubilee, shocked by what she was implying. "Are you saying…" she started.

Clarice interrupted. "You are the ruling Queen of Hellfire."

End Chapter 12


	14. Choosing Sides

Second X

Chapter 13: Choosing Sides

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics. All characters of Second X are of my creation. Please contact before using these characters._

Chapter 13: Choosing sides

January 17, 4:35 pm

Hellfire Club, New York

"I'm what!" Emma Frost stood, furious by what she was being told.

Jubilee had seen Emma angry before. Most of the time, she had been the cause of that anger. Now, although the situation was serious, she couldn't help but to be amused that it was she who held the responsibility of keeping Emma calm. "After M-Day, things at the Hellfire Club fell apart," she began to explain. "Sunspot was supposed to be the Lord Imperial, but he went missing. No one knows where he is or even if he's still alive. Sage was last seen in England and has cut all ties with Hellfire. Nearly all the "royalty" of Hellfire were among those de-powered. A lot of those that did remain powered either went missing as well or were assassinated by the Friends of Humanity during the chaos. The rest killed each other trying to grab the throne." Jubilee took a deep breath before finishing. "Sorry to say this, Emma. I know you have bad memories of this place. But of everyone left in this place, you rank the highest. By blood, powers and experience."

Emma, still angered by what she was hearing, positioned herself by the window overlooking the city. "I don't care," she said. "I cut my ties with Hellfire long ago. This has nothing to do with us."

"Yes, it does," Clarice stated. She had been standing by Emma's bed, listening while Jubilee tried to explain the situation. "You've been asleep for a while, so you don't know what's been happening since the attack on Xavier's." She walked toward the television on the wall and turned it on. Images of riots and Sentinels filled the screen as she flipped through the channels. "Its chaos out there. Every mutant able to get out of the country is heading to Genosha for Magneto's protection. He's erected a force field around the island to keep the Sentinels out. He's also threatening all out war if the United Nations doesn't do something about the Sentinels. Meanwhile, the mutants that aren't able to make it to Genosha are being hunted here. Battles are breaking out in the streets between mutants and Sentinels. A lot of people are getting killed in the crossfire. The President has declared martial law. All mutants are to be taken into custody for their own protection. They're being put into concentration camps. Xavier's was the only safe haven they had. Since it fell, they've been coming here. Most of these kids haven't seen this kind of violence before. I have. I know that without someone strong to lead them, they will fall victim to Harvest's hordes. You are in a position to lead them. You're the only one with the experience who can. No one else knows what Hellfire can do except for you."

Emma looked out the window at the city beneath her. She could see smoke from fires all across the city. She knew each fire meant more people were dying. She closed her eyes and said a prayer before turning to her companions. "Jubilee," she said. "Outside our doors, there will be two guards. Tell them to bring me the legal representative for the Hellfire Club. I also want a full inventory of what resources we have left. As of right now, I am taking the mantle of Queen Imperial!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 17, 8:47 pm

New York

"Watch out!" Clarity yelled as she pushed Jinx out of the way of a Sentinel's foot. She looked up from the ground at the giant towering above her. Its eyes glowed as it scanned her.

"Target re-aquired. Terminate," it stated. As it raised it's hands to fire at the two mutants, an explosion felled it from behind.

Jinx managed to use his powers to create a gravity bubble around Clarity and himself; preventing them from being crushed.

Explode rushed to the side of the robot. "Sorry about that," she said. "I meant to incinerate the thing, not crush you with it."

"I could use a little help here," Jinx said.

"Ask and you shall recieve," Fracture said telepathically. He wrapped his telekinetic powers around the Sentinel and tossed it aside.

Jinx and Clarity stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Fracture, are we even close to where we need to be?" Jinx asked.

Fracture shook his head. "She's somewhere across town. She has to be somewhere shielded. I still can't get a decent lock on her."

"Well, we better find her soon! I don't know how many more of these Sentinels I can fight!" Explode exclaimed impatiently. They had been searching for Emma and Scott for hours. In that time, they had encountered nearly two dozen Sentinel patrols.

"We're all exhausted," Jinx said. "But we need to find her and Cyclops. Clarity, anything on the precog side?"

Clarity looked at her teammate. "You know it doesn't work that way. But I'm sure we'll find them. Just be glad that my abilities are passive in nature. Since its the only thing keeping us from getting ambushed by Sentinels, we're lucky my visions don't tire me out."

Fracture sat down on the curb. "You're powers don't tire you, but fighting the Sentinels does. The rest of us have powers we can use agressively. You actually fight when you can. The only thing keeping you alive is that sword you had Forge make for you. Your body can't keep this pace up. We need to either find her soon or hole up somewhere."

Clarity was just about to sit down next to Fracture when she drew her sword again. "Heads up guys!" she yelled. "There's a portal opening up here!"

The team took battle stances, ready to fight. A pool of energy appeared before them. From it stepped a young woman with purple skin. "I'm Clarice," she stated. "Emma sent me to get you. She contacted Cable, who told us you went looking to her and Cyclops. If I were you, I wouldn't wait too long to follow me through." She gestured behind the group as she stepped back into the portal.

The four mutants looked behind them to see several packs of Hunter Sentinels charging toward them. None of them hesitated as they vanished through the pool of energy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

January 19, 3:27 pm

Genosha

The shield surrounding the island opened to greet another ship filled with mutant refugees. In the short time, since Xavier's fell, Genosha had received thousands. Most were de-powered mutants who fled the Sentinel Cullings ravaging North America, Europe and Asia. Only several hundred remained powered. The most powerful were escorted directly to Magneto's capital building to be drafted into his super-powered army. This time was no different in regards to procedure. The guards scanned the refugees and found only one powered. They escorted him to the capital building to register. Only this time, Magneto himself was there to greet him. Alongside him, was the X-Man, Rogue.

"Is this any way to treat someone asking for asylum?" the man said. His voice thundered loudly. It was a voice that would bring the gods themselves to attention.

Magneto glared at the man. "In your case, I am deciding whether or not to execute you on the spot."

Rogue spoke next. Her eyes filled with as much hatred as Magneto's as she spoke. "You represent a great risk if we take you in here. Give us one reason why we should let you live," she demanded.

The man curled his lips. He was amused that they showed no fear in his presence. "The mutant race is on the brink of extinction and humanity has declared war on the species. Who else would know how to avert an apocalypse, than Apocalypse himself!"

Magneto and Rogue glanced at each other and nodded in approval. "You will be allowed to seek asylum on Genosha," Magneto said. "But be warned, you will be kept under close guard at all times. And we will not hesitate to throw you to the wolves if you so much as think a traitorous thought."

Apocalypse smiled as he signed his name into the registry. "I do not wish to rule a planet of ash and dust. For now at least, the services of Apocalypse are yours to command."

End Chapter 13


	15. Choosing Sides Part 2

Second X

Chapter 14: Choosing Sides Part 2

In the aftermath of M-Day, many have taken drastic steps to ensure humanity's survival. Mutants across the globe are being hunted. Anti-mutant groups have banded together, determined to exterminate those mutants who still possess their powers. Tension between humans and mutants is greater than ever. Clarity, a mutant with the gift of foresight, has recently had a vision predicting the deaths of the X-Men and a war between the species. Now, she gathers other displaced mutants in the hopes of preventing her vision from being fulfilled.

_Disclaimer: The X-men characters either mentioned or appearing in this story are owned and copyrighted by Marvel Comics. All characters of Second X are of my creation. Please contact before using these characters._

Chapter 14: Choosing Sides Part 2

January 20, 2:35 pm

Refugee Control Room of the Hellfire Club, New York

Jubilee scanned the room beneath her. From the control room above, she counted sixteen mutants who sought refuge in the Hellfire Club. "So few," she whispered to herself. She sorted through the reports in front of her. Since Wanda Maximoff changed the world, the mutant population has gone from millions to just under one thousand. Reports of casualties were coming in from across the globe. Sentinels, running rampant in Northern America, were capturing or killing mutants. Among their victims, was the X-Man Beast. Jubilee held back the tears as she looked at the report containing the details of her friend's death. "Oh, Hank," she whispered. "Bastion will pay for you. I promise."

"He will pay," said Clarice as she entered the control room. "As will Harvest."

Jubilee gathered herself together, wiping away the tears. "Clarice, you startled me," she said. "I was just going over the reports. Our sources have confirmed around one thousand powered mutants. Has Emma had any luck building a new Cerebro?"

"Not yet," Clarice replied as she sat next to her friend. "But that's not why I came. I want to know how you are doing?"

Jubilee brushed her hair from her face. "I'm doing okay. You don't have to worry about me." As she turned to go through the reports once more, Clarice put her hand on her shoulder.

"Jubilee," Clarice said, "I know we didn't get a chance to become better friends before I blinked away Harvest and me, but I want you to know that I do consider you a friend. You can talk to me."

Jubilee turned back to Clarice. "I know. A lot has happened in the last few days. I was tortured by Bastion for a while before you came. Emma has asked me to join Hellfire as one of her advisors and I've been swamped helping her track down all these people. Its just a lot. But I'll be alright. What about you?"

Clarice looked down at the table as she spoke. "I lost a lot when the Scarlet Witch's reality wave hit my planet. Did I tell you that I married while I was away?"

Jubilee's eyes widened in surprise. "No," she said. "You didn't"

"Well, I did," Clarice said. "His name was Lorek. I met him on Turalis, one of the main planets in the system. We fought together against Harvest and his fleet up until the end. I don't think he's alive. My powers were the only thing holding against Harvest's missile bombardment." Clarice looked away, trying to subdue the memories of her past.

"I'm so sorry," Jubilee said, trying to console her friend. "A lot of people have been hurt because of M-Day."

They both looked at the crowd beneath the control room. Each giving a silent prayer to those who had died.

Clarice was the first to break the silence. "Emma has asked me to become one of her generals. She's gathering a small army here at Hellfire."

Jubilee gave a look of confusion as she asked, "An army? With who? We don't have enough people. I've looked at our reports. Other than the sixty refugees here, the Hellfire Club only has 23 powered members. That included you and Emma."

Clarice handed Jubilee a report she had brought with her. "Emma has granted asylum to the Morelocks. Marrow is another of her generals now. Using the tunnels, they're ferrying more mutants to us. She also has called the London, Paris and Hong Kong branches. All are making they're way here."

Jubilee looked over the report. "With the new additions, it looks like we now number just over three hundred. That allows us to rival Genosha. What about the de-powered populace?"

Clarice looked over her copies of the report. "Emma has ordered to place them in key positions across the planet. Some, like you, are to remain here to help run the organization. Others are set to provide information from the governments."

Jubilee calculated the details in her head and began typing on her computer. "Before we get everything into place, we need to set up a perimeter around Hellfire's main establishment. Our cloaking technology won't be able to fool the Sentinels much longer. Contact Forge and have him build a shield. I need to report to the Queen. There's been some developments in Genosha she needs to be aware of."

"Understood," Clarice said as she disappeared in one of her portals.

Jubilee looked at her report as she exited the room. "What in the world were they thinking taking in Apocalypse?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 20, 2:47 pm

Throne Room of the Hellfire Club, New York

Emma looked majestic as she sat on her throne. Her cape was made of the finest white silk. It gave the impression that she had the wings of an angel. On either side of her were her guards. One was a handsome young man dressed in red; flames surrounding his hands and glowing in his eyes. On Emma's other side, a beautiful young woman also dressed in red; electricity dancing along her green skin.

In front of Emma, Cable presented himself alongside Cannonball and Colossus. Behind them, Clarity, Fracture, Explode and Jinx stood witness.

"Emma, you can't abandon the X-Men like this," Cable said. "I know what happened to Cyclops, but we need to stand together."

"Scott is in a coma, Nate," Emma stated. "Shadowcat and Mystique are missing. Beast is dead. Even Rogue is working more with Magneto than us. The X-Men are fractured and disbanded. Not by choice, but by circumstance. Right now, we need to do what is best for mutant kind. For myself, that means taking control of the Hellfire Club."

Clarity stepped forward beside Cable. "Cable is right," she said. "We need to unite on all fronts. Divided, we may not be strong enough to face what is to come."

"You don't know what is to come," Emma stated. "You saw a future where we died and a war started between humans and mutants. The Sentinels came and we are here. Not all of us, but enough of us. How do you know you didn't change that future already? How can you be certain that this is how we prevent that war from coming into being?"

"She doesn't," Cable said. "But we don't know enough of her vision to make any decision. This may only be the start of her vision. First, we divide. Then, we fall. We can't afford to take any chances."

"They're right my Queen," Jubilee said as she entered the room. "We don't have enough information to turn our backs on the X-Men." She spoke to Cable next. "But it would be a mistake for Emma to turn on the Hellfire Club."

"What do you suggest?" Emma asked.

Jubilee presented her files to Emma and Cable. "We need to launch a combined effort to achieve our goals. Emma must remain here as Queen Imperial to maintain a foothold in North America. Without her presence, the Sentinels will overrun the Hellfire Club. Cable must lead the X-Men to find Shadowcat and Mystique. The members of Second X should join you in this effort. Once you are at full force, we need you to re establish communications with Genosha. Rogue was there as liason, but has recently stopped all transmissions. Our contacts there tell us that two days ago, Apocalypse was granted asylum on the island. Magneto is barely containing the country. If Apocalypse gains control somehow, the war we wish to prevent will happen."

"I'm impressed," Emma stated.

Jubilee smiled as she responded. "You wanted me as your advisor. I'm just doing my job."

Emma rose from her throne. "Then its settled. Our three houses must work together to preserve the species. Hellfire, X and Genosha. Let's hope it is enough."

End Chapter 14


End file.
